Fandom Travelers
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: Joining up with Sinful nature and True support Read and have Fun!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Guys here's Chapter one of my side of Fandom Travelers

Chapter 1:The Portal

I was walking through Iceberg Valley trying to Find food trust me it wasn't easy trying to get Food especially if you leave Here. To think my Life would Change after seeing some Portal open.

four people fall out of the Portal Taking action I did what any sane and Hungry person would do  
"FOOOOOOD!"

I drag them back to my Cabin but as much as I want to eat them I can't but for now until they wake up in need to find out why they were here "Hmmmm one of them's wearing a Kamui so she be a huge Fan of Kill La Kill!" I put a pot of tea on and sit in a chair waiting for them to awake.

I Fall asleep and wake up 10 minutes later and see that the girl in the Kamui was gone

I look over and see that She's on the balcony I decided to approach her completely unaware that in doing so I would be wrapped in something weird.

go check out Sinful nature and true support's versions to learn how they got here.


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar the first Gangbanger

join

HEADS UP GUYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN HOW I ENDED UP IN THE AVATAR WORLD AND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH

DISCLAIMER: I Don't OWN AVATAR BUT I WILL BANG THE GIRLS SINFUL NATURE THAT JOKE WAS FOR YOU  
Chapter 2: Avatar: The first Gangbanger Part 1

;"After Saying Goodbye to Sin And True I made my way Down to the Water Tribe.  
"Alright it's just a perilous Climb down a steep Slope it's not all Bad".  
"As soon as I said that I Slipped and Fell And tumbled My way down the Iceberg  
"Look out Below!" I crash into a Table and Blackout I awoke a few hours Later in a Daze  
Uhh what happened?" "You Had a Nasty fall that's what"

"I look to see an Elderly Waterbender Healing my Leg "Thanks I'm Jax-Naut but my Friends call me Jax"

She smiles

"It's Nice to meet you Jax my name is Katara and I'm the Elder of the Village I'm just Glad you're okay"  
"Yeah Me too" A dark skinned Girl came in wearing a watertribe outfit and I knew one thing she was that Avatar

"Oh hey you're Alright" I fill my Face heat up

"Uhhh yeah I'm good Just a Broken Leg but besides that I'm Fine" "That's good Hey You mind if I ask you some questions?"

She asked "Of course I don't Mind" I respond" I'll leave you two Alone" Katara said as she left korra sat on my Bed "So what was a cute Guy Like you doing in iceberg Valley?"

"SHE CALLED ME CUTE!" I scream in my head "Well it's kinda personal I don't like to Talk about it" I say with my head Down "it's okay I understand hey you wanna join me and My friends at the Festival?"

"Sure" I Grab the crutches That Katara Left me and went out of the Tent and Followed her to a Table where Four other girls sat

"Korra what took you so Long?"

"The Girl leaned in and Kissed her cheek "Sorry Asami I was tending to mister Icey foot over there"  
"She said pointing to Me The girl in the Blue robe stood up and walked towards me

she kinda Freaked me out but I Blushed again I blushed when she said  
"I like you and you will be My boyfriend"

""uhhhhhhhhh"

I said with Confusion and a Blushing Face  
""Eska you can't do that with every Cute guy you see"

a Girl with an airbender Tattoos said she walked over to me  
"Sorry about her she's known for Being straight forward with Men I'm Jinora"

she says while extending her hand  
"I take it and I kiss it which causes her to Blush

" The names Naut Jax-Naut but you lovely Ladies can call me Jax" all the girls present blushed

"Oooh looks like Jinora has a Little Crush!"

"Said a girl wearing airbender Clothing and Chun-Li type hair buns

Jinora blew the Girl away

"Not funny ikki"

she said with a Red face

"Then why're you Blushing?" Asami asked

"Jinora hid her face in her shirt

"So Jax Why were you in Iceberg Valley anyway?" Asami asked  
"I sighed and pulled up a Chair  
"Brace yourselves because everything I'm about to tell you is True"

strong there you have it the second Chapter of Fandom travelers Next Time I explain My Origins!  
PEACE OUT DOUCHE-WADS!


	3. Chapter 3:Origin

Here's **the next chapter of Fandom Travelers**

Chapter 3:Origin

For as long as I can remember I've always lived Alone No Family No Friends No anything it's just me and my House I've upgraded my house with a Homemade defense System that deals with intruders if they decide to pay me a Visit my School life wasn't good either I wasn't the most popular Kid in school in fact everyone Hated Me even the Teachers Speaking of Which I was walking Home when this Hispanic Kid drove up to me in a Corvette. "Well Well Well look who it is Boys it's our Good Friend Jax!"

I roll my eyes"What Do you and your Goons want Conner?" Conner picks me up by my Shirt Collar"What can't I see my old Friend? By the way you Got my homework down yet?" I reach into my backpack and show him the Completed assignment"Good and by the way" he punches me Square in the Nose breaking It.

"That's for Not Picking up my Dry-cleaning Nerd!" He gets in the Car and drives off leaving Me on the sidewalk with a Broken and bloody nose"I hate that Bastard so much Like alot!" I say to no one in particular I get up from the Ground and walk Home after nursing my Broken nose I crawl into Bed.

I found myself in a weird underwater dream "Ok either my Nose is bleeding in my sleep again or I'm just sleep-Terbating" I start to walk around and see a Glowing orb "Hello Jax" "Hi floating Orb ghost Thingy" "I am Supernova and there's a reason I called you Here".

"Is it to Give the worlds Largest Burrito I keep asking for?" "...No"

"then why're you here?" "Jax in three weeks Time the world will end"

I pale at this information"are you Joking please tell me you're Joking!"

"Sadly I am not Joking however there is something I would like you to have"

A Sapphire blue book with Gold inscriptions appears before me "This book is Customly Made for You Jax however if it Fell into the Wrong Hands the results could disastrous"

"But why choose me? There're a lot of other people more qualified then Me to wield this Book so why Me?". "Jax like many Others you have a great Potential that will be realised One day You must master the Spells within the Book before Your Time runs out".

I awoke in a fright to find my bed wet "Yep definitely Sleep-Terbating" I get up to Change my sheets and trip over the Same Book Supernova gave me. "Okay not a dream" I read the book and Learn it's secrets I made myself a Scepter out of an old curtain Rod I taught myself the merge Spell which takes two items and merges into one I managed to combine my Toaster with a Hairdryer and got a Flaming Toast Gun.

I learned the Camouflage ability which allows me to Blend into the background and foreground (Oh the fun I had with that one) I also found the Strength spell a technique that doubles my normal strength granted I'm strong enough to tear down a Forest but I can't be too careful after going through the Book I find one Spell the Warp spell something so powerful it'll warp me and the Book someplace else.

"Awesome this'll be Great!"

(Three weeks Later end of the world in 5 hours and 45 minutes)

During the Three weeks i had i manage to Cause a lot of Trouble I killed people without remorse i Stole stuff and I just plained Fucked Shit up!

I was Currently in my house Watching Tv when a Grenade gets thrown into my house I pick it up and throw it back outside were it explodes you see after causing a lot of trouble the U.S senator Conner's dad issued me a red level Threat and put a target over me now everyone in the whole City was after me.

"BRING IT ON ASSHOLES!" I say swinging a machete at someone crawling through the window

After about 4 hours I realize that there're too many of them my shoulder has been Shot I'm bleeding and I've Taken too much Battle damage After remembering what Supernova told me I grabbed the book and Ran into my Basement as Everyone piles in the house I collapsed on the floor using the Last of my Strength I turn to the Very last Page and use the warp spell "Get-me the Fuck out of here-icous!" A large circle started to Glow from beneath me and before I knew it I was Gone right before the Planet came to an End.

"uhhhhhhh where're am I?" I notice that I'm face deep in snow and the book is nowhere to be found I reach for my scepter putting my hand on the head unknowing casting a healing shield over me.

Okay Origin story has been Told next Time SEX!


	4. Chapter 4: Down and Dirty

Here's the Next Chapter of Fandom travelers

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah don't own

Chapter 4: Down and Dirty

"And that's my story"

Korra and the Girls wiped the Tears from thier eyes "Oh that's so Sad" ikki said.

"Gee Man I'm sorry for the way things turned out for you" Korra said

"I am as well you have my Condolences"Eska responded

"Who would just up and abandon thier own Child?" Jnora said crying

"Believe me my world is full of those kinds of assholes but the important thing is that I'm alive and well"

"yeah he's right" Asami said trying to lighten the Mood. "Hey Korra thanks for healing my Leg it's good as new".

"Thanks it was Nothing"

I get up from my Chair and Backflip "WOOOOO! I'M BACK BABY!" I grab Korra and kiss her causing the others to get Jealous"Thanks Korra you're a Miracle Worker!" She blushed as she sits down with a heavy blush "Uhhh thanks Jax" Let's listen in on the thoughts of the other Girls shall we?

"I can't believe HER she Stole His First Kiss!" Asmai thought

"She Has stolen what was Mine I will Make her Pay!" Eska thought

"There goes my Chance of finding a Boyfriend? Ikki thought

"Korra only took his first kiss If my Guess is right then he still has his virginity" Jinora thought.

"Man I'm Hungry is there anything to eat around here?"

Korra left and Came back with multiple Plates of Smoked sea slugs

"here you go Guys dinner is served"

I wipe the Drool from my mouth and lift the table eating all the food and plates

"Ah man that was Good! What?"

"You just Ate Six plates of Food At once!" "Yeah So?" "How much can you eat!?"

"Alot you'd be surprised I'm still Hungry"

Korra left but this time she brought a whole Buffet

"Enjoy"

I devour the entire Buffet leaving nothing but empty plates and Bowls

"Wow that was amazing"

"Yeah I've been told that I think I'll go Hit the Hotsprings see ya later Girls"

I get up from my Chair and walk off to the Hotsprings.

At the Hotsprings I relax in the Water unaware that I was being Watched

"Okay we all know that I'm the one who's going to take his virginity" Korra said

"Hey why do you get to take His virginity Korra?"

"Well for one I'm the Avatar and I took his First kiss"

"Just because you took his first Kiss doesn't mean you can Take his virginity"

"I'm pretty sure it does"

"I'm sure he wants a Sophisticated Woman on his Life like me" Jinora says

"by sophisticated you mean Boring then No he doesn't he'll want Someone that knows how to have Fun Like me or Asami!"

"Ikki you couldn't be more Wrong what if he wants someone that listens to him and knows how to have Fun?"

"That's why I'm perfect for Him"

While Korra and the others were arguing Eska took the opportunity and entered the Hotsprings

"Ahh this is amazing"

"I'll say"

I jump at the voice and see eska standing in front of me. "Oh it's just you Eska"

She moves her Hands And parted the water "What're you doing?" She gives me a small Smile "Something we'll both enjoy".

She kisses me while rubbing my crotch I moan as I feel myself get Hard

"Ready for Phase 2?" "Yeah"

She takes off her clothes revealing her Broad D-Cup boobs

"Do these Satisfy you?" She asked with a Blush

"most definitely"

I stand up letting my 20 Inch Cock loose

Eska blushed at the Size and started to Stroke it.

"Keep Going"

she Stroked Faster as she started to Lick the Tip she moved her fingers over my Balls and I feel them Clench

"What did you do?"

"I'm Holding your Cum inside and will release it when I'm Ready to taste your essence"

she engulfs my cock and starts to Suck it

"oh man Eska you're a Goddess!"

She moves her hand and starts to Suck faster

"I'm gonna Cum on your Face!"

I cum into her Mouth as she struggles to Swallow it All most of it gets on her face

"What a Mess you've Made"

She gives me a smirk as she bends the cum into her Mouth

"Tasty"

she lays on her back and spreads her Legs

I Blush as I see her glistening wet Snatch

"You're so beautiful Eska"

She Blushes at the Compliment as I Push through

"You're not a Virgin?"

"I broke My Hymen from Masterbation"

"Guess that makes it easier for me Then" I joke as I started to Fuck Her

"Yes more!" She moans

I quicken my Pace as I thrust into her Harder

"Dammit You're So Tight!"

I reach down and start to suck on her breast

"Yes Keep it up!"

"Eska I hope you know that I'm going to Leave Tomorrow!"

"I know Please take me With You don't Leave me!"

"I'll take you but only if you Promise to be Mine"

"Yes I promise I'll be yours and Yours Alone! Just don't stop Fucking Me!" I smirk as I keep fucking Her.

"Eska I'm going to Cum!"

"Do it Cum inside Me give me your Child!"

I thrust harder into Her and Realised My Seed into her Womb

"So much Cum" she moans as we laid on the Ground

After which we Got Dressed and left the Hotsprings

only to see Korra and the Others were Arguing

"Hey girls"

"Jax!" They go over to me and see Eska around my arm

"Uhh Jax mind Telling us what Happened between you two?" Asami said getting angry

"Oh We Had Sex"

"YOU WHAT!" They all Screamed

"Yes and I promised to be His" Eska Said with a Smirk

"But Jax I wanted to Give you My virginity" Ikki said with tears in her Eyes

"Well all Did!" Korra said

"You know it's not too Late"

"What do you mean?"

"Well jinora I my World it's common for a Guy to Take Multiple Virginities and girlfriends"

"Really!" Ikki said with Stars in her eyes

"Yep uhhh Eska I hope you don't mind Sharing?"

"...No but if it'll get the Others to stop Whining then go Ahead"

I kiss her "Thanks Eska I'll reward you for this Later"

The entire Night was Filled with Moans of Pleasure as I Fucked,Fingered,and Ate out each of the Girls

the Next morning I woke up and See Korra laying on my Chest Asami snuggling with my Arm Ikki Asleep on my Leg and Jinora had fallen asleep with My cock in her Mouth.

"It's good to be Awesome!"

I had promised Korra I wouldn't Take her Anal Virginity I look next to the Bed and see Eska standing there.

"Hello My darling" she said in her normal Deadpanned Voice

"Hello my Monotonous Beauty"

She blushes"Jax do you really have to Go?"

"Fraid So Eska but I said you could Come with"

I get up from the Bed and hug her

"I love you Eska don't ever forget that and Besides I'm going to need all the Help I can get if I'm going to Find that Book"

Korra and The others start to Wake up after Explaining that I had to Leave they were Sad but understood the Reason.

I packed up my Stuff and Create a Portal with Eska By my Side

"Ready?" I ask her

"Yes"

"Jax wait!"

I turned and Saw ikki

"I wanna Go with you Please!"

"But what about your Family?" "I already asked daddy and he said yes so Please take me with you!"

I look towards Eska and saw her Nod yes

"Okay Ikki you can Come"

she smiles and then Kisses me but before we could step through the Portal another one opened up in the Sky and someone fell out and landed on the ground.

I help him up and See that it was Blue.

"Hey Blue where'd you Come from?"

"Don't Ask!"

"Girls this my friend Blue I knew him because we went to School Together"

"Hey hot stuff" Korra says to Blue

"Jax you never told me there would be Babes here"

"Dude I'm bout to go to Another Dimension you watch over Korra and the others and BTWs Korra's An Anal Virgin"

We fist bump as I leave through the Portal with Ikki and Eska.

"Get ready Girls because Now you're in for the Adventure of a Lifetime!

And there you have wanna know what Blue is up To? Then go read his side of the story and find out.


End file.
